Lingering
by Redemption Dork
Summary: Katy had never set foot outside her cosy farm home in Littleroot, but when the oppertunity arises to begin a grand adventure with another rookie trainer, Jake, what adventures will await her? Based on the events of Pokémon Emerald. R&R, please?
1. Of Mom and Dad

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Pokemon? Really? No, think again, I think you got me mistaken for Satoshi Tajiri. I also don't own any references to Lady and the tramp, that solely belongs to Disney. Yup, so on with the story!

**AN: **So, this, unfortunately, is my _third_ Pokemon story, after many epic failure attempts... Now, I haven't been reading fanfiction that long, as I made an account so my friend could read, so I'm not sure if this is a self-insert... From my reckonings, this is an OC story... Yes, now really on with the story!

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Of Mom and Dad**

I was sweating unmercifully as the sun beat down on my back, never letting down with it's unmerciful gaze. What made it worse, was that it was _supposedly_ my day off, a day when I wasn't at trainer's school, figuring out how to care for my Pokemon and fight battles. I thought it pointless, as my parents just won't let me go on my own Pokemon journey, never since... well... I'll talk about that some other day.

"Ugh, I moaned "When will this end? I just wanna go home and sleep!" The Tauros, standing boringly beside me, let out a low, and moved away grunting. _'Figures' _I thought, _'Even the Pokemon don't wanna know me...' _I gazed up at the rolling hills, surrounding my hometown of Littleroot, and sighed._ Faraway hills are always greener... _My eyes widened however, as I remembered what I was doing in the first place. "Hey! Come back here you silly Tauros! I have to pick out your hooves!!!"

______________________________________________________________________

Groaning, I checked the time, and nearly burst into tears. "Oh no! Mom and Dad's anniversary dinner!" I leaped up, and rushed to the cupboard, where I found just enough ingredients to make a bolognese. I chucked the meat into a saucepan, and rushed upstairs to get changed, and sort everything out with my friend, Katy. I punched her number into the phone box, and soon after, her face popped up onscreen.

"Hey Katy! Everything sorted?" She greeted

"No," I mumbled "I just got started on dinner... I'm still allowed over, right? I don't wanna interupt mom and dad while they're having their dinner."

"Of course you are! I just hope you don't give you folks food poisoning!"

"Aww bug off, Jess" I laughed.

We both laughed fondly, enjoying the sparse time we had to talk. I never had time to hang with her anymore, and the most I could do exactly that, was on Sundays, which were her busy day. I leaped to the chance when Dad asked me to make dinner. This time, Mom was the one who forgot the anniversary, and Dad was counting on me to make it worthwhile. Talking a few more minutes, about school, boys and pokemon, we said our goodbyes and I gave a stretch. Checking the time again, and happy with what I saw, I dragged my feet upstairs to get changed. I hated wearing the farm's unform, but it was nessecary for everyone , including me, to wear it. Really, it was just a plain yellow t-shirt with our farm's slogan "Everything but the pokemon". That really wasn't true, we did sell pokemon like Ponyta, Tauros and Miltank, but that has stopped due to.... funding. Anyway, back to description. The yellow top, with plain demin overalls, and wellies. All in all, it was pretty ugly.

Jumping up two stairs at a time, suddenly revitalised, I rushed into my room. I took in my surroundings; cream walls, with a varnished floor, and an artificial fur rug, which I curled my toes into. Seeing the wooden bed, I walked over and fell back onto it. I sighed. "This room really needs to be done up.. Blargh..." Feeling my eyes grow heavy, and my eyelids drooping, I pulled myself up, and headed for my, reasonably, small wardrobe. I pulled out my most comfortable clothes; a golden pikachu t-shirt, black flare jeans, a white hoodie, and best of all, my beige uggs. Sighing, and looking in the mirror, I was happy with what I saw, but pictured in my mind a trainer's belt and a backpack. Frowning slightly, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and went back downstairs to make final checks on the dinner. "I guess that's done," I muttered to myself, "Better set the table then" I grabbed two plates, finally deciding to smile as I thought of mom, strict, knowing mom, forgetting about her anniversary dinner. Grabbing a square of chocolate, I started nibbling, and walked to the cupboard and took out two of the best china plates. I gasped as my brother walked into the room, causing me to nearly drop the plates.

"Oh well look, the king of the house has actually got up of his throne!" I said sarcastically. "I'm honored to accept your election, I will gladly be your king, now servant, make me some breakfast!" "Matty, I'm making mom and dad's anniversary dinner, you'd better not wreck it like you usually do" I said, watching as Matty's Houndoom pranced into the room, stretching as it did so. Matty rubbed Houndoom's head, and sighed. "Why are you such a goody-goody?" "Because , I want to increase my chances of being allowed start my own journey! Luckily for you you got to go your own way as soon as you asked! But, after you, _he_ had to go and die, and I'm not allowed!" I screeched, suddenyl in a bad mood. Matty scowled "Well, maybe if they did let you go, this family wouldn't have to spend as much money on your _needs"_ He hissed. Tears leaked from my eyes. "Why don't you just leave, you never do anything anyway you lazy good-for-nothing..." I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?!" Matty questioned. "Want me to leave? Fine, find out your own way to your damn friend's house!" He shouted as he stormed out the door. "Oh crud" I mumbled, "Now how can I get to Jess' house?" I heard the distand rumbling of Matty's scooter and looked to Houndoom. "You'd better catch up or he might leave you. Sorry boy." Houndoom gazed up at me, and gave a low growl, something which we understood a while back was not

threatening. He wagged his tail lightly, and rushed out the door which was left open. I sighed, and continued setting the table. Taking the plates from the counter where the argument started, I pondered over what I could do. Should I call Jess and tell her I can't make it? Or chicken out and hide off? I've never been so confused. At this stage in my life, everything seemed so much more confusing. We were having money problems, as the farm took up a whole lot of our time, and ad lost his job. Now the only money we were getting was from my mother, who was a nurse at the Oldale town pokémon centre. I sighed, and once again pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, only to let them out as I gazed at the moon from my windowsill at night. I walked to the window and looked at my reflection.

I wasn't the prettiest of girls, I had a pimple threatening to erupt on my forehead, and I had a pretty chubby face, but I was kept fit by the frequent work on the farm. I smiled as I remembered the gradutaion from trainer's school last week. I had spent five years there, learning my heart out about Pokémon. I had finally learned all that I could, and I stoped by there to help with the new children in the school. The teachers were happy that I helped, but I was dreading telling them the bad news. I had decided to permanently work at the farm, to help out as much as I could. A nasty strain of flu was going around, and all our Ponyta had caught it. We were now on quarantine, and we were really stressed out, as we weren't getting any money in, and we're spending all our saved money on berries and medicine to treat them. Luckily, the Miltank and Tauros were hardy, and hadn't caught it, but we couldn't let our guard down. Tears were gathering at the corner of my eyes, and I wiped them angrily away. _'From now,' _I thought _'I'm gonna push myself as far as I can go to help as much as I can at the farm'_ My eyes hardened, and once again, I snapped myself out of daydreaming.

I draped a silky fabric over the curtain rails, creating a romantic mood for the dinner. Even though it was the middle of the day, I still though it was pretty romantic. _'I have half an hour'_ I thought, _'I have to get my butt up!' _Rushing over to the hob, I stirred the now simmering bolognese, and stirred the spaghetti which was boiling. I smirked as I thought of my favorite movie, Lady and the tramp, which was about a scruffy Meowth and a pampered Skitty falling in love. My favorite scene was the spaghetti scene, where they ended up kising as they slurped the same spaghetti string. I took a can of meat balls out of the cupboard and threw then into the simmering pot. Five minutes later, everything was done, and I scooped everything onto a plate.

"Something is still missing..." I mumbled to myself. An idea came to my head, and I took out some of our homemade cheese, made fresh from Miltank milk. I grated it over the plate, and watched mezmerised as it melted, creating a, in my opinion, splendid dish. "And all this without help" I grinned. "Once I get outta this house, I'm gonna be a master chef!" I laughed, as I mimicked being french, kissing my thumb and forefinger together and throwing them out in front of me. "Trés bien!" I laughed.

I set it all out on the table, and lit some candles, just for the mood. I then took out a slip of paper, writing down everthing dad needed to know, just as I said I would:

_Dad, _

_Here's everything you asked for, it's all out on the table. __You might want to put it in the microwave for a while, you know? Make sure to act romantic, and stay romantic! And keep her away from the kitchen until you have everythig ready, make sure it's a surprise! What I suggest, is saying that there;s a huge mess upstairs in Matty's room. I'll be at Jess; house, everything is sorted out. _

_I love you both, and good luck with the anniversary, I'll see you later._

_Katy xxx_

I smiled, and prepared to tell Jess that I couldn't make it. I rushed up to my room again, and dialled in Jess number. Her face popped up again,

"Hey Katy, everything alright? Miss me already?" She laughed. "Uh... no Jess, there was a problem..." I mumbled. "What? Is everything ok?" I sighed, and confided everything to her, from the fight with Matty, to not having a way up to her house. "Aww no Katy! What're you going to do?" "I dunno Jess, I guess I'll just go to the creek and think about stuff" "You sure you'll be ok?" "Yeah, I'll be fine Jess, I'll go to the creek and think things over until I think Mom and Dad have their dinner done. Thanks for being such a great friend." I said. "It was nothing Katy, it's what friends are for, no?" "Yeah!," I laughed "See you tomorrow then?" "Almost certainly my good madam!" She replied. "Bye Jess!" I said as I signed out. "Might as well get going now" I muttered, pulling on my cap. I switched off the light, and closed my door as I left the house.

_'To the creek' _I thought.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN~ **Well, what did you think? My third story, I think it went pretty well, huh? *Shrug* I nunno, but I do need reviews, with any tips that could help my writing. I'm hoping to get at least five to continue writing, so puleeese press that little button over there? *Puppy eyes*


	2. The creek

**Disclaimer: **Once again, do you think I own Pokemon? Really? No, think again, I think you got me mistaken for Satoshi Tajiri.

**AN: **I'm so happy right now! I know I said I'd need five reviews but two makes me happy enough to write another chapter! This may get exciting, so read hard! =3

Oh yes, and many thanks to Kidd Dragon and WalloniaEagle for reviewing and faving!

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 2**

**~ To the creek**

Sighing sadly, suddenly depressed that I had nowhere to go, I started on my trek to the creek. The creek was my special place. Even though Jess knew about it, it was rarely that I allowed her down. I found it when I was only four, chasing a straying Beautifly and nearly dropping into the rushing river. It was a beautiful place, where the wind rarely visited, and the sun shone through the leaves. I knew it by heart, where the massive stones were, the cool hiding places, the best shade, and best of all, where I could watch Pokémon in peace. The forest around the river was thriving with bug and grass Pokémon, and the most I ever seen were Taillow, Wurmple and the occasional Treeko.

Shivers travelled up my body as the chilling early Autumn wind ruffled my jacket, seemingly pulling me towards the creek. I smiled gently, the views in Littleroot town were beautiful, even for a cosy ittle village. I glanced at the rolling fields surrounding our little house. The Tauros were grazing, and the Miltank were frolicking about together. Even for such large Pokémon, they sure were playful. A sudden thought came to mind, and I walked to the fence surrounding the Tauros' paddock. I thought hard. When I was young, I helped care for a small Tauros that had just hatched. _'Oooh what was his name again?'_ I thought miserably. "I got it!," I announced happily "Flare? Was that his name?" I watched thoughtfully as the Tauros seemed distracted and gazed over at me. They didn't seem to want to stop staring. I sweat dropped. '_It looks like they want to eat me..' _I laughed nervously and waved.

"Sorry guys, just looking for an old friend, y'know? I.. uh I'll go now…" I stuttered. Just turning, I noticed one walking towards me. "Whoa, is that you Flare? All this time?" I said happily. The Tauros seemed happy to walk up close to the fence and sigh heavily. "Boy, you do look big now, huh?" I said thoughtfully as I walked over and scratched just below his massive horns. "How can you hold them on your head? Ouch, they sure look painful huh boy?" Flare looked indignant, but I couldn't understand why. Then a thought rushed to my head. "Oh my Arceus, you're a girl? All this time? Oh jeez, stupid Matty telling me you were.. a.. tomboy….. Oh jeez I'm so stupid!" I laughed. Flare semed to laugh too, nodding her head up and down too. "Hmmm, do you still like the name Flare? I think a new name is needed…" I murmured. Flare seemed to agree. "How about Raige? I think it suits you!" I said happily. Flare, newly named Raige now seemed to agree. "That's great! I now announce you as Raige!" I said, patting her enormous head. Her three tails swished in happiness as she left me to go to her friends. She glanced back and gave me a low. "Bye Raige! See you soon!" I called.

_________________________________________________________

I continued my trek to the creek. Glancing at my watch I calculated the time it might take to get there. "Hmm, I guess it should take about ten minutes.." I mumbled to myself. I started humming my favorite song, and soon the rolling hills disappeared and magnificent trees took their place. The weak Autumn sun shone through the trees, and to my eyes they seemed like a blazing fire. The rocks were covered with moss, and the ground was still damp with morning dew. I continued onwards thorugh the tree's proud gaze until I came upon the river. It's gushing waters ran over the rocks on the riverbed, creating a soothing yet powerful noise that helped calm my mind.

All was still, the whole forest sensing the new aura that entered their home. I seated myself upon my usual seat and sighed heavily, preparing myself for a long wait. Gradually, the forest sounds came back warily, and my ears were soon filled with the buzzing and chirping of the forest Pokémon.

Resting my head on my cupped hands, I closed my eyes and continued to concentrate until all I could hear was the sounds of the Pokemon, and my breathing seemed to merge with the forest. Wurmple scuttled around my feet, sensing no threat. Not like I could harm them anyway, I was half asleep. I felt one crawling up my body, and I nearly shivered violently. I wasn't the best with bug type Pokémon. I sighed and opened my eyes, gently lifting the Wurmple off my shoulder and setting it down gently. It seemed annoyed at my touch and spoke indignantly.

"Wurm Wurmple Wurm!" I shied away, putting my hands up. I was well aware of the stinger on top of it's head. Lethal. "Whoa there, No threat, no threat, I just don't like having you on my shoulder… I'm.. uh.. not worthy…" I lied. Wurmple seemed surprised, and eyes me at first, before seeming satisfied, and crawling slowly away. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

'_Whoa that was close' _I thought shivering. Sighing, I nearly jumped a foot when I heard a twig snap. Loudly. I leaped up from the rock, and rushed behind a tree, watching warily for anything that could be there. When all seemed safe, I stepped out and jumped right back when a Treeko limped out. I gasped. He looked really hurt.

"Oh no! You poor thing!" I gasped, as the Treeko collapsed from exhaustion. I watched as he struggled to get up. Eyeing me warily, he wobbly stood up, and turned to head toward the bushes. A Taillow burst from the tree, and began to peck him unmercifully. He struggled to attack back, and I watched with horror as he fell to the floor once again. A trainer, about my age, burst from the bushes and I looked on as he withdrew the Taillow from hell and prepared a Pokéball. I tried the unexpected. Sneaking back behind the trees, I once again burst forward 'for the first time' and screeched.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?!" **I screamed. "Oh no! My poor Treeko!" I gushed, as I ran towards him and elbowed the trainer, scooping up the Treeko gently. "Wait.. What?! This Treeko is yours? Then why the heck was he wandering about the forest alone?" The trainer cried, indignant. "Because 'Mr. I own a Taillow from the depths of hell' he got lost and I've been wandering around this forest for the past hour searching!" I screeched. "Why didn't I hear you then?," He hissed "I bet you're just trying to steal him you good for nothing!"

'_I have such a good mind to slap him now' _I thought angrily. "Maybe you pig head, because I was on the other half of the forest!" I screeched, furious "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go home, and figure out a way to bring this poor thing to the Pokémon Center!" I huffed, and stomped angrily away. Hearing his footsteps behind me, I whipped around and glared at him. "Why are you following me?" I asked. He eyed me right back. "Because I really want to know if you own that Treeko or not." He shouted. An idea flashed through my mind, so I decided to admit the truth.

"Fine fine, I admit I don't own this Treeko" I said, looking down at it. The trainer looked smug. "Well, why don't you give me the Treeko like a good girl, because I saw it first." I smirked. "Because, if you don't leave like a good boy, I'll call officer Jenny and get you kicked out. Didn't you know that this is private property? Owned by my family?" I said knowingly, nodding my head. The boy paled. "No way, I bet you're just lying again!" He scoffed. "I kid you not. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me your name and following me to my house, I can get this sorted out!" I smiled sweetly.

The trainer trudged over to my side. "M'names Jake…" He mumbled. "Oh that's nice, my name's Katy!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I began walking towards home, with Matt trailing along behind me. "So, how long have you been a trainer?" I asked. "None of your business" He replied angrily. I frowned and looked ahead once more. _'This is going to be a long half hour' _I thought tiredly.

____________________________________________________________

**AN~ **Better chapter? I typed up the whole thing first before I got a better idea, as in Jake, and started again. Originally, Treeko was going to be fighting another Pokémon, but nah, I decided to make it more interesting! And no, she isn't lying about the land, the clearing where she was thinking is the boundaries of her family's land, and according to her, that trainer can't catch the Pokemon in her family's land! ^^ Good huh?

Reviewing means love, cuddles and happiness! Press that darn button! (Shakes fist)


	3. Conversation

**Disclaimer: **(Looking proud) Yes, I do own Pokémon!

(Scary men in black suits come out) Uh oh lawyers… Well, I don't own the whole thing…

(Scary men take out thorny whips) Ahh I admit! I do not own Pokémon! Believe me now??? (Sweatdrop)

**AN: **Yup, this is the best part! Thank you to all reviewers!

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Conversation**

**________________________________________________**

We walked along silently, Jake and I, and I could tell that he was embarrassed and indignant that he was caught out. So far, we haven't had any hint of conversation, just a few small grunts of agreement from him. I narrowed my eyes. Now I was really annoyed. I wish none of this had ever happened! I wish I didn't agree to make dinner for Dad, or that my hormones didn't get the best of me and start a fight with Matty. But… I had to admit, I'm happy that it did happen, if it didn't, I wouldn't have helped this poor Treeko. I smiled gently and gazed down at the Treeko, who had now started to wake, and whine in pain. My eyes widened and I whipped around to face Jake, who walked into me. He flushed beetroot.

"What'ja do that for?!" He shouted, glaring at me. "Zip it blondie!" I hissed. "I need your help, this little guy is suffering. You wouldn't have any Oran berries on you would you?" I asked. "I might have, what's it to you?" He said as the flush slowly resided from his face. I narrowed my eyes. "I need this to put him to sleep, and stop his suffering!" I hissed, giving Jake a knowing glance. "Oh fine… I don't actually have any on me, but I'll send Taillow out to search." He said grudgingly. He took out a pokéball, the normal red and white kind, and threw it in the air. A red beam ejaculated from the ball, taking on a winged shape. The beam dispersed, and the Taillow trilled happily.

"Taillow taillow!" He sang, taking a seat on Jake's shoulder. "Taillow, I need you to go back to the forest and find some Oran berries, you know what they look like?" Jake asked. Taillow nodded quickly, and stretched his wings, preparing for flight. "Be careful Taillow, and try to be quick, ok?" Jake whispered. I was amazed. Here was I, thinking that this was an uncaring, pig headed monster, and the way his Pokémon looked at him made me change my thoughts about him. A little. Jake threw his arm into the air, giving Taillow a massive boost as he took flight. He done a happy loop the loop and headed towards the forest. "Thanks Jake." I said, grateful. He smiled slighty, and nodded. "No problem…" I found a rock and sat down to wait, as night's blanket was starting to drape over the town.

Jake took off his rucksack and pulled out a small blanket. Draping it over Treeko, he began to talk. "Well, my name's Jake O'Connor, as you know," I nodded silently. "I've been a trainer for a week now. I'm originally from Pacifidlog Town, but my brother brought me to Rustboro on his skarmory. He gave me Taillow, and I travelled to Littleroot, where I thought it would be best to start off." He sighed. "I bet you think it's weird that I'm telling my story to a complete stranger, huh?" I shook my head. "Not at all." "Well, I must have gotten lost in your woods, then I found Treeko, who stole my food… Taillow was furious, so he chased after Treeko… You know what happened next… Just to wrap that up.. Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He smiled slightly. "It's no problem. At least you told me exactly what happened…" I murmured.

"Hmm.. Well, you know my first name, Katy. My sirname's Hill by the way, just in case you wanna explain anything to my father" He nodded. I was just sitting in my usual place at the creek, thinking, when I heard your Taillow. I got pretty mad, I've never seen any Treeko much, and it just made me madder to see him being attacked. So I lied to stop you catching him" I explained. "Wait, aren't you a trainer?" He asked. "No, I work at my parent's farm. They haven't let me start my own journey yet." I told him, then sneezing harshly. "I think someones gossiping about me." I grinned.

Meanwhile, in the house, Mom and Dad were conversing. They had just finished the dinner I made them, and were relaxing.

"Joanna, have you ever thought about letting Katy go on her own journey? I mean, I know what… happened.. with Damien, but that shouldn't stop her spreading her wings and leaving." Dad stated. "David, are you mad?," Mom gaped incredulously. "I will not let my only daughter go out into the unknowns! Who knows what could happen to her!"

"Look chooky, I knew that you don't want her to go, but it's not right. She should have started her own journey four years ago along with the other kids of the village, but she stayed behind, thinking we'd need her. We have to let her go, or she'll be miserable."

"David, I can't risk letting another one of my children being killed. I know Matty, he's hardy and strong and he can survive, and he rarely leaves the village, much less go on adventures. But Katy, she's fragile, and she could break out there."

"Joanna, this is wrong, we need to let her go. Her body may be here, but her heart is with Pokémon. Think about it, what would Damien have done if you kept him in the house?" Dad asked softly. "He'd find a way to wriggle out.." Mom replied quietly. "Exactly chooky. You must know that by now, Katy must be thinking of doing exactly that, and what would be worse? Having her start off on her own journey, with everything she needs, or run away, with nothing, and no way of contacting us?" Dad stated. "You need to think about this Chooky, because the trainer sign ups are tomorrow at Prof. Birch's lab." Dad explained. He got up, and kissed Mom lightly on the cheek. "Night Chook." He said quietly, and began walking away.

"David," Mom called. "Ok… I'll let her go.." A tear slipped down her cheek. "We'll tell her once she gets back from Jess' house…" "That's my chook" Dad said happily.

____________________________________

Waiting on for another ten minutes, in companionable silence, Taillow finally returned. Treeko had been suffering a lot more, and I was worried that Taillow wouldn't return. Taillow dropped gracefully onto Jake's hand, dropping the Oran berries in his hand.

"Taillow taillow!" He trilled, looking insanely proud. "Thanks Taillow! You're the best!" Jake praised as he withdrew Taillow. "Here then" He stated, handing the berries to me. "Thanks Jake" I said gratefully, I bit into the berries lightly, breaking them in half. Cupping my hands, I mashed them as best as I could, and smeared them over Treeko's wounds. Treeko sighed, and seemed to be less pain than before. I smiled. Treeko had fallen asleep. "C'mon Jake, let's get back to my house. My mom's a nurse, so I'm sure she'd be able to help Treeko." I said and began walking again.

The wind had gotten a chill, and both me and Jake had started to shiver. Hills had once again replaced trees, and I could see the light of my house in the distance. "Just a little farther" I said wearily, "Five minutes should do it." Jake nodded silently. We continued onwards.

_____________________________________________________

We got to the house in five minutes as I expected, and as soon as I got to the door, I rushed in, also inviting Jake.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I called. Beckoning Jake forward, who seemed suddenly shy, I walked into the kitchen, where mom and dad were sitting down, conversing about who knows what. They eyed Jake warily, before Dad piped up.

"I thought you were at Jess'?" He asked, looking suspicious. "Heh heh, yeah dad, mom, about that.. I had I fight with Matty.. Kinda.." I began. "Again? Katy what have I told you about harrassing-" Dad started. "But first" I interrupted, "Mom, do you think you could treat this little guy?" I said, casting my eyes onto the Treeko who lay squirming in my arms, the effects of the oran berry poultice wearing off. "Oh my!" Mom gasped, her motherly instincts setting in, "What on Earth happened to the poor thing?" She gushed over the Treeko, taking him from my exausted arms and setting him on the sofa. I didn't have a chance to explain as she rushed around, her medical training kicking in over worry. "Katy, get the berry pouch, no no, not there, in the cupboard!" Swaetdropping, I rushed around, while Dad and Jake watched on silently, smiles on their faces. I glared at them.

"Right" I hummed,"Blanket, berries, cloth.... Wet cloth... Dad, wring this out for me would you?" He obliged, taking it from my hands and walking to the sink. Jake watched on silently, before he piped up. "Anything I can do to help Mrs. Hill?" She stared at him for a moment. "Just call me Joanna dear!" She smiled warmly. "Just make yourself at home here, that's all I ask." He nodded, taking a seat on a kitchen chair. Dad returned with the now damp cloth, and I handed the supplies to Mom. "Thank you dear" She said. She placed the cloth on Treeko's forehead, and mashing up the oran berries, with water (A/N: I though that suitable, as oran berries are hard and water could've softened them) in a mortor and pestle she found. She spooned the poultice into a strips of cloth and wrapped them onto Treeko's wounds. I watched amazed at her skillful hands.

"That should do it," She informed me, "We'll just let him sleep now. How about the story you were about to tell before we were so rudelt interupted by your Father?" She said kindly, eyeing dad. I nodded, and began.I was telling them the whole story, from the fight, to the creek, then to Treeko, and finally about Jake. "So.. um I hope you're not mad? I had no way of contacting you…" Mom and Dad looked pretty... Ok. "That's fine. I understand the circumstances." Dad said gently, looking to Jake. "So, you're a trainer?" Dad asked, giving Mom a look. Jake nodded. "Where are you from?" "Originally from Pacifidlog town, sir, my brother brought me to Rustboro to start as a trainer." Jake explained.

Dad nodded. "Interesting… Come, you should stay and have dinner with us!" Jake went red, embarrassed. "No thank you, I really should be going." "No really, don't mention it, stay stay!" Dad said grinning. "Um.. if you insist, sir…" Jake stuttered. I slapped him hard on the back. "Stop that! Dad doesn't deserve to be called sir!" I grinned. "Ahh yes, forgot you were there Katy, we have some great news for you!" Dad said, looking extremely happy.

_________________________________

**AN~ **So, what do you think? I think it seems strange… :S Anyway! Review please and tell me what you think? Pweeese?


	4. Big surprise

**Disclaimer: **Me no owney, me just writey.

**AN: **Need more reviews guys! And oh mai gosh, two months to write a chappie?

Ugh... Don't remind me, school's a killer. I hate my fic, but I'll keep going. I've added personality and such to my profile, and I will be on more to give my heart out to this story. :3 As you've probably guessed, I'll give you a hint. Yes, that green Pokémon will be my starter. ^^ Sorry guys! I love you all, I hope you haven't given up on meee!

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Big surprise**

**________________________________________**

_**I grinned. "Ahh yes, forgot you were there Katy, we have some great news for you!" Dad said, looking extremely happy.**_

I started, Dad's face was actually scary when he smiled like that.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. I was hoping it wasn't a 'surprise' visit to Grandma's house. _'She's stronger than she knows' _I thought, absentmindedly rubbing my cheek. I was snapped out of it when I heard murmurings, and Jake's hand appeared in front of my face. I jumped, startled. "You kinda zoned out there, huh?" Jake smirked. "So much for being shy, _huh?_" I muttered. He closed his mouth with an audible 'snap'.

Snickering, I turned back to Dad. "You were saying?" I pushed. Dad cleared his throat, and both Jake and I sat up straight. "Well, you're mother and I were talking, and we've decided that you're responsible enough to start your own journey." He announced. That wiped the smile off my face. "W-what?" I stammered. "You're old enough, and responsible enough now Katy, you've graduated from trainer's school, and you should've left four years ago, with the other trainers. We don't want to hold you back, like a taillow with clipped wings. The trainer signings are at the Professor's lab tomorrow. I've picked up a sheet for you." He said, handing me a page with numerous blank lines and typing. "Jake should do the same. I thought I struck lucky when you brought another trainer home, you can start your journey together." He smiled. I snapped out of my reverie. "What?!" I chorused. Jake was staring on silently. "I can't go! I have to stay to help with the farm! You know that!" I shouted, appalled. "We know that dear, but we know your heart is with Pokémon." Mom said quietly, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Jake looked insanely uncomfortable.

_Me, a trainer? But what about the farm?_ I thought desprately to myself. _They need my help!_ My thoughts had just lumbered together and clashed, my overwhelming excitement at finally given the chance to become a trainer struggling with the thought of leaving Mom and Dad to work with only a handful of aids. My mouth opened for a reply, but silence followed. I couldn't speak, I wasn't even able to choke up with emotion. My mother obviously took this as a bad sign. "Honey? Dear, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, leaning forward and putting a hand on my shoulder. Even Jake looked concerned, waving a hand in front of my face before shying away, flushing as my mother shot him a glare. But all the while Dad was smiling like an idiot, obviously knowing this was going to happen. All of a sudden, the need to become a trainer far outstood my concern for the farm and I leaped up, my eyes gleaming with joy. "When do I start?!"

Dad had rushed forward and pulled me up into a tight hug, laughing into my ears. The boom of laughter nearly deafened me. "That's my girl! I knew you were up to it! But of course," He stated, eyeing me with a serious look and releasing me, "You're not going alone. Jake, you wouldn't mind taking her along with you?" He asked the boy, looking over to confirm that his 'lucky strike' was really lucky. Jake, who had been daydreaming with a passive smile on his face, was startled and looked up guiltily. His hesitant words joined with my horrified ones.

"Well, if you _really_ want me to..." "What? No! I can't start a journey with him!"

We glared at each other, each insulted at the other's words. Dad glanced at both of us and laughed, a booming sound, soon joined with my Mom's bell-like giggle. I huffed and sat down, crossing my arms. "I want to start it alone! I don't need anyone's _help_!" I insisted, emphazing the word 'help' while glancing at Jake. He glared at me, his shyness and respect totally forgotten and he replied to my words, which had stung his pride, "Well I wouldn't want to travel with you either! God knows how much time it would take with all your 'girly needs'." Glaring at each other, I could practically feel the tension wrap around me. It was thick enough to cut through like butter. "Enough!" Dad called, his laughing fit suddenly over, "If you want to go on a journey Katy, you're not going alone. You'll have to wait until an oppertunity like this comes along," I opened my mouth to complain once again but caught the pleading look the Mom was giving me. "Fine," I huffed, snatching the papers of Dad and getting up to look for a pen, "I'm so not happy about this,"

The page had so much information wanted my eyes nearly went permanently crossed just reading it. I had to fill out so much, my hand was cramped and sore once it was over. It needed things like name, address, date of birth, health problems, allergies, reasons, parental permission. I winced as my hand thorrbed. A lot of times I moaned and got Mom to write a few times, slumping back on the chair. My good mood was returning at a very slow pace, and this wasn't doing anything to help. Groaning, but slightly satisfied as the lines were covered in my chicken scrawl writing, a thought popped into my head. "Hey, what about Jake?" My mom laughed as if it was obvious."Why, he'll be staying here, of course! I'll get him a blanket for him to sleep on the sofa! I've been wanting to use that pull out bed for a while.." Jake flushed beetroot at the thought of staying, "N-no you really don't have to do that!" She stuttered, waving his hands in emphasis, "Honestly, I have a room booked in Oldale Pokémon center! I'll leave once I know that Treek-" But alas, he was cut off by mom's strict voice.

"At this time of night dear? No chance. I'll get started on a small snack now. Katy, take a look at the poor Treeko there would you?" Mom stated. I nodded, taking a sneak glance at Jake. His face was flushed red, and he was chewing on his lower lip with gusto. "Jeez," I said while walking over, "Don't kill yourself over it, they won't eat you!" He glared at me. "How do I know? I'm staying at a complete stranger's house!" I narrowed my eyes at him, and he backed away slightly. "You'd be doing the same thing at a Pokémon centre now, wouldn't you? They're all strangers there, aren't they? Do you know them like your friends? No! My mom is a nurse, dumbo, so don't go off thinking she'll steal your Pokémon!" I whispered furiously, poking him, hard might I say, in the chest. He paled slightly, and opened his mouth to retort, but no words would come out. I huffed, satisfied, and walked back to Treeko.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, "It was _your_ Pokémon that hurt this poor thing." He muttered something incoherent, but I thought I caught the words _Girl_, _back off_, and_ stupid_. I shook my head. _'Idiot,' _I thought. _'No way I'm starting my journey with him'_

"You know, we'll have to hang around for a long time, since my father insisted we start our journey together" I told him. "No way I'm going with you. I can handle myself." He said. "Well, wow, male pride, what a show! You think you can do it yourself? Nope, you're stupid enough to walk into a window. So, I'm afraid, we're stuck together, much as I'd like to kick you out the door right now." I stated simply. He glared. "You've got a really bad temper, you know that?"

"Yep, I got it off my Dad. Just wait 'til my _brother_ comes home."

_'That'll shut him up' _I thought proudly as I sat down on a chair beside the Treeko. The green and red creature's breathing was deep and still, and his injuries looked like they were already healing. Once again, I was awed at the skill my mother had. I was lucky I learned the basic's from her while I was studying in Tranier's school. Nodding, satisfied that he would be fine, I got up wearily, a frown crossing my face as I thought myself and my father's agreement. "I still don't want to travel with you..."

"And you think I want to travel with you?" Jake muttered, turning away from me slightly from his uncomfortable looking seat on the floor. I did the same. shovng him lightly with my heel so he stumbled and face-planted to the floor.

"Fine." I snapped, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Fine!" He replied with just as much enthusiasm, pushing himself up. I was pleased to note that his nose was an interesting shade of purple. I shot him a glare before calling to mom, "I think I'll skip dinner, I'm not that hungry,"

"But dear-" Mom started, "Night guys," I was tired and I'd be dead on all feet if I stayed awake much longer. But inside, I was howling with glee. I could finally start my Pokémon journey! And tomorrow, to make it better! Getting changed into my PJ's was like a blur in my memory, covered with the concerns of preparing tomorrow and the joy the was coursing through my veins like adrenaline. Clicking off the light, I listened absentmindedly at Matty's return, where Jake was to sleep and mom cooing over Treecko.

Oh, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

_Stupid chapter. It's nearly 1 am, and my tiredness has sucked all my skills away! I'm sorry for this taking so long, and the length of it, but believe me, the next chappie will be much longer. I have adopted a plot bunny, his name is Spud. And he's hungry! So, once again, reviews mean love, happiness and (I wish I could say world peace) joy! They also mean five carrots for the plot bunneh, maybe more. _

_So just move your mouse down to that purple button....._


	5. It begins

**Disclaimer: **Well, I just realised that I do own something. (Laughs at lawyers. Point. And. Laugh) I own Katy and her family and her friends.. And Jake, so if you dare to touch them... -clingsqueeze- Mine! But I don't own Pokémon.... Sadly...

**AN: **I don't have anything to say... I really don't- OH WAIT I DO!

I might be adding an OC of another person, so keep your eyes open. =) And Please, 91 hits and 5 reviews? What are the decimally-fractionies to that? o3o Anyway, on with the sho-... story!

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 5**

**~ Journey beginning**

**_________________________________________________________**

I had woken up blearily, wincing as the bright rays of the sun shone into my room, even through the curtains. My eyes, which had not gotten used to the light yet, smarted and I narrowed my eyes automatically, throwing my arm over my face and sitting up tiredly. I raised my arms above my head in a large stretch, feeling each muscle pulling as they were freshened up. Already I felt rejuvenated and cheered at the thought that it was probably going to be a gorgeous day. Not to mention the fact I was about to become a trainer. Finally. I had been waiting for this moment ever since I saw Matty getting his first Pokémon. I fell in love with them right there and then, even going to far as to try and sneak out to begin on my own. Although one thought soured the cheer. I didn't remember Damien very well, but the thought of dying on my journey terrified me. It almost pushed me so far as to cower at home and live the rest of my life working at the farm. I shuddered at the thought. Jumping out of bed, my cheer restored already, I threw open the curtains and gaped. It hadn't been this sunny in Arceus knows when. I laughed silently, only to frown as I noticed that the sun was just coming over the hills. 'Surely it couldn't be that early,' I thought absentmindedly, checking my alarm clock. It read five forty; obviously I had gotten up much, much earlier because of my excitement. Sighing, I decided to go downstairs and check on Treeko rather than begin preparations. No way was I gonna do that without help.

Creeping down the stairs slowly, for fear of waking the whole house, I peeked around the door to the living room. My eyebrows shot into my head as I remembered who was sleeping there. Jake was an unrecognisable heap inside his blankets, snoring quietly. Treeko was up and awake, watching him with fascination, a hint of amusement flickering through his eyes as Jake's rumbling continued. I bit back a giggle, my face nearly flushing red with the task of it. I stepped into the living room soundlessly. Treeko snapped up his head at my appearance. I held up my hands, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. This was a wild pokémon we were dealing with, and although he didn't seem to mind our company or being in the house, who knows what he could do if I strayed to close? He eyed me warily as I approached the sink and leaned against the counter. There was obviously no chance of getting breakfast prepared with the amount of racket I'd probably create. Shaking my head, I looked to Treeko who was still eyeing me but a hint of curiosity laced his eyes. He had been closer than he was before, but more wary, in a guarded stance. We stared at each other for a while, before I decided to look away. I didn't want to cause a ruckus. I nearly screeched, jumping in fright as something pulled at my Pyjama top. Holding my hand to my chest, I glanced down, seeing Treeko looking up at me. I almost cooed, he looked so cute. But I just raised an eyebrow at him and bent down cautiously.

"What do you want?" He sized me up for a moment, before pointing at the counter, looking back and forth.

"Treeko, Tree Treeko." I frowned for a moment before understanding what the little creature was getting at.

"Oh, you're hungry? Well no problem! Mom keeps a stash of Poké food here somewhere..." I whispered enthusiastically, standing up and digging around at the counters with Treeko close at my heel. He seemed relaxed in my presence now, looking around the house curiously. I was actually growing attached to the little guy. He poked me as I drifted off while holding the cupboard door open. He obviously spotted the food before I did. Giggling slightly, I took the colorful box down, taking out a bowl from and pouring it in. I placed it on the floor, and Treeko sniffed at it for a while, before chomping it down with gusto.

"There you go!" I stood up and, feeling hunger gnaw at my belly, I was regretting the choice of skipping dinner. I took a pop tart frm the packet and left it in the toaster. Treeko was looking at me with a hungry eye, his bowl already empty. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting any more. You'll just get fat." I stated. Treeko seemed insulted by the sentence and glared at me.

"Hey hey, I was only joking!" I laughed nervously.

The next few minutes had passed in a blur, with me eating breakfast and Treeko falling back asleep. After all, he wasn't fully healed. Jake had woken up and followed me around like a lost puppy, having nothing else to do. It was annoying, extremely annoying, but I held my tongue. After all, I did bring him here so he was my responsibility in a way. And, myself despising the fact, he was to be my travelling partner. He had followed me into my room too, which was going a little too far. Holding back a snappish retort, I coughed to get his attention. He looked at me with bleary eyes, he still looked half asleep.

"Uh, Jake? Can you get out for... five minutes... Please?" I asked, seething quietly. He flushed, turning roughly to the hue of a tomato before he stumbled out of the room without a word. Sighing, I discarded my clothes. I was really looking forward to a cold shower, and that's exactly what I done, returning a good half hour later. I swear I heard the sound of someone rushing out of the room before I came back in, but I shrugged out off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I was soon ready, and eager to go. Mom was ready too, but I could think of no reason as to why she would want to come with me. I could handle things on my own, no problem. I was confident in that fact. Jake, finding nothing else to do while I was preoccupied, was following me around again, yet there was an adventurous gleam in his eye. He was obviously excited about the fact that he was leaving, too. I had an adrenaline rush as I packed, zooming around the house. Treeko glared at me every time I passed. He could definitely hold a grudge. Jake had given up trying to follow me, sitting down on the couch on releasing his Taillow, who shivered at the malevolent glares he received from Treeko. I snickered. The cowardly pokémon. Treeko was my kind of guy. I wondered vaguely about asking him to join me. It slipped from my mind in my rushed preparations. It was nearing noon, I had to go soon. I frantically packed and re-packed my trainer bag, while Mom and Dad stood at the door.

_'Map, check. Food, check. Blanket, check'_ These were the only thoughts that crossed my mind as I vigourously packed. All too soon, I was ready. With the trainer sheet stamped and given to Professor Birch, I stood at the door, filling my lungs to the brim and exhaling loudly. I could actually feel the blood racing through my veins, and I knew I had a sparkle to my eye. Just a day of travelling, and I could get my Pokémon. Jake stood beside me, shuffling and eager. I looked back to Mom, who's eyes were just beginning to form tears, and Dad, who stood proud.

"I guess.. This will be the last time we'll see each other for a long time, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the very thought had my flinging my arms around them, hugging them tightly. I didn't like the fact that I wouldn't see them, but I guess I just had to get over it.

"Don't worry honey, we'll keep in regular contact," Mom sniffled, teary eyed, "Now make sure you don't forget to brush your teeth, and shower every day, and don't forget your-"

"Mom!" I interrupted her, flushing slightly, "Jeez, I know how to take care of myself." A flash of green behind her legs caught my eye. "But hey, what about Treeko? Where'll he go?" Mom looked taken aback, as did Dad. She opened her mouth to reply, but Dad beat her to it.

"Is he not coming with you? I mean, you did find him and all." He smiled slightly, pulling Mom back gently to reveal the small pokémon. I didn't speak, just looked down to him with an eyebrow raised. He gave a resigned sigh, crossing his arms and standing beside me, right at my heel. Looks like he understood our whole conversation. I laughed slightly, looking back up to my parents.

"Heh, I guess he is." I grinned turning around, I took one of the five Pokéballs Mom had given me from the trainer's belt. The best I had longed for since I was eleven. Suddenly, it felt like there was a whole new weight on my shoulders, one of responsibility, and commitment. I threw my first pokéball and it hit it's mark. Treeko glowed radiantly in a red light and disappeared, seemingly into thin air. The eject button on the pokéball glowed very brightly, while the sphere rocked from side to side. It stopped, and with a brief ring, my heart soared. My first pokémon. I picked it up, and revelling in the proud feel, minimized it and clipped it to my belt, looking up with a rueful grin.

"Bye, then" I said simply, turning around and waving over my back as I took my first steps into my adventure. I heard my Mom's tearless, choking sobs and my Dad's booming laughter. I sighed, looking up and letting the wind wash over my face.

"About time.." I heard Jake mumble, and I looked around. I glared at him, my face set into a scowl before I burst into laughter, elbowing him in the ribs. I was in too much of a good mood to get down-hearted.

"Hey watch it. That's my family you're talking about. Anyway, looks like we'll be spending a bit more time together, huh?" Jake just gulped.

We walked on.

________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N~ So much for a chapter. Sorry it took so long, again. School 'jars' xD Anyway, more will be coming soon, hopefully. =)


	6. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. End of story. But I do own any OC that aren#t in the series/games .. :3

**AN: **Yes.. Um... How many tiems have I said that I'll update fast? -nervous cough- Hopefully I've improved. I've read over the story and I think it's horrible. Bleargh. Tell you what, I actually feel like writing. Maybe I'll be quicker next time. ^^

**Pokemon: A new journey**

**Chapter 6**

**~ Second thoughts**

I was seriously beginning to re-consider my desicion of even starting this journey. It was a scorcher of a day- the sun was splitting the stones, even the pokémon around the area were taking shelter, furthering my annoyance. The humidity was getting to me- the fact that there was none did nothing to favour my mood. I thought I would love the musky, woody smell the route 101 usually brought, but I couldn't let my mind rest on such things. I could feel the sweat running down my back, and although I didn't look it, I was suffering. Jake wasn't faring any better. I rolled my eyes, exasperated, as I continued to walk. I wouldn't let his moaning get to me - I promised myself that as soon as the heat set in. The thin beams of sunlight that filtered through the leaves were enough to burn. I thanked whoever was up there for letting me remember to bring sunscreen. It was daubed all over my face, as well as my arms. A loud 'thwump' brought me back to my senses, as I whipped around, startled. Jake was sprawled on the earth, dust clouds swirling above him. I fought back peals of laughter and went to help him up.

"Y'know, I always thought I'd be the first one to suffer from heat exhaustion," I grinned, pulling him up with both arms. I grunted with the effort. "You're not helping at all. What's wrong with you?" He groaned, taking no notice of me, and reached for a small container latched onto his belt. Holding it over his mouth, it took him a moment to realize that it was empty. I watched the scene with guarded eyes. I didn't know him long, but my impression of him already was when you bite him, he'd bite back. No reaction. He shot me a glare when I cleared my throat nervously.

"It is not heat exhaustion," He answered finally, countering my earlier statement. "We've been walking all day non-stop, and we've just run out of water." I stood, silent for a moment, absorbing the information. "What are you-" I cut him off, rolling my eyes and pulling Treeko's pokéball from my belt.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked innocently, flickering my gaze from the sphere in my hand to his belt. I rolled my eyes, turning my back. "Alright Treeko, I need your help," I said confidently, throwing the ball high in the air. Once again, a bright red light beamed from the ball and took Treeko's two legged shape. The green creature opened his eyes. I was under the impression that he had a great sleep. I grinned, happy to see him again.

"Could you find us a water source, Treeko?" I asked him. He nodded abesntly, turning around and walking away. He was shrouded with undergrowth in a matter of seconds. Of course, as I expected, when I turned around, Jake was still starting at me. I sighed tragically. "Have I really underestimated the stupidity of the masculine race?" He shot me a malevolant glare before growling and taking out Taillow's pokéball. The tiny bird visualised in a few moments, trilling happily. "Find us water, Taillow, please." He said bluntly, giving the pokémon a boost with his arm as I saw him do before. I yawned, finally taking notice of my exhaustuion. My muscles felt like they were deteriorating rapidly.

"Now all we do is wait." I sighed, crouching down and collapsing on the ground rather than sitting.

_________________________________________________

It wasn't long before Treeko and Taillow returned to us. They had both wound up at the same source, which, after about fifteen minutes of walking, was found to be a beautiful pond. It was shrouded by forest, but even then it seemed to glow silver. Lilypads were dotted here and there, spinning gently as the small waves lapped at the river band. It was blissful, and although the water was frigid, I was going to enjoy it.

"Peek and I'll set Treeko on you." I warned Jake, gathering my meagre things and heading off. He didn't speak, only mumble-grumbled about who knows what. Although Taillow was withdrawn into his pokéball, which he complained about, I let Treeko stay out. I was hoping he would enjoy it. I kept suddenly having this nagging feeling that the green creature didn't like me. However, I always tried to dawn on the fact that there was no proof that he didn't not like me either. Wow, what a confusing sentence. I undressed quickly, mentally kicking myself for forgetting my swimgear. I had no purpose for it at the farm, but it sure could come in handy in days like this. Even though the place was damn near abandoned, save for a few pokémon, I blushed at my apparent nudity.

The water was surprisingly warm once you got used to the initiative coldness. I sighed, my muscles relaxing as I lingered near the shore. I stiffened as I heard a twig snap. Heart thudding, I stood up slightly, shielding my bosom.

"Jake? I swear, if that's you I'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come." I smirked subtly. It felt refreshing, very refresing, in fact, to have such a wide vocabulary of curse words allowed to use. There was a strict rule against them at home. I was always getting seriously punished for that. There was silence for a long moment, of which I stood gaurdedly, half crouched. Treeko was nowhere to be found. My legs were already aching by the time I deemed it safe enough to relax. There it was again. 'Snap'.

I was becoming nervous by then. The ordinarily cool water seemed brisk to my skin. There was a suspicious thought in my mind that it wasn't Jake. He probably wasn't a pervert, but for all I knew, he could be. My mind was always overtly imaginative. I could already see the giant, menacing shadow lurking in the bushes, ready to tear my insides out. So wound up was I, that when the small grey pokémon with bared fangs burst from the undergrowth, I screeched. Loudly at that.

Treekop, who was obviously just hanging around, and Jake came rushing at around the same time. My face turned roughly to the hue of a tomato when I realized I was standing in full view. Not to mention the fact that Jake's eyes weren't looking for danger, but were lingering on me. I dived in, grabbing the nearest object, which was luckily a large, bulky shoe, and hurled it at him. He ducked, but it clipped him on the ear.

"OW! What the hell, Katy?!"

"YOU PERVERT! OUT OUT OUT!" I screeched, submerging myself again and trying to keep my eyes on the furious Poochyena. 'On second thought' I popped up again, but kept the water level to my chin.

"Get rid of that thing!" I called to him as he turned furiously, pointing to the Poochyena that was being held off by a growling Treeko. "But you **just** told me to-" He began angrily, hunching his shoulders in an effort not to turn to me again.

"Never mind! Treeko! Use pound on Poochyena!!" I shouted again, while slowly pulling myself closer to my things. Treeko, who was surprisingly waiting for my command, obliged. He sprang forward, and in the blink of an eye, had buffeted the small four legged creature with his tail. He pulled back as Poochyena barreled into him, landing nimbly and looking to me again. I decided to leave it to Jake. Throwing my Pokeball at Treeko, he was engulfed in a red beam and disappeared, while the pokéball flew back to me. Quite like a boomerang, actually.

Taillow was already out, beating his wings loudly to intimidate Poochyena. I didn't pay much attention, really. Trying to sneak behind an alert trainer while naked was qute a chore. Luckily, Jake was decent enough to pay me no heed. I took in a few loud and overly-confident commands, but otherwise didn't pay attention to the battle. Now that I think about it, I probably should've. Jake obviously had more experience than me at battling, and I was a mere rookie. If he ever tried to rub it in my face, I'd be sure to bite him. Literally. But, by the time I looked back, it was finished, and Jake was holding a new pokéball in his hand while Taillow perched proudly on his shoulder. He turned to me, beaming, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"So you caught him, huh? Great job." I patted him on the back, shouldering my backpack. "Go take a bath or somethin'. I promise _I_ won't peek anyway." I called over my shoulder, a mischevous glint in my eye. I left him the dust, not literally of course, while his face was stuck between indignant embarassment and joy. I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. I would make sure to catch a pokémon next, definitely.

_____________________________________________________________

**A.N - **So, what did you think? I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Playing Pokémon Green for a while kinda pushed me to get off my ass. XD Anyway R&R if you will, and Concrit is always welcomed. Not flames though. They'll be scrunched up, eaten, passed through and afterwards given to the devil to burn in the pits of hell where they belong.

... Muahaha! D


End file.
